Hidden Memories
by Atrix333
Summary: About a girl who has lost her memories after a terrible accident. Kaien Cross, headmaster of Cross Academy, had found her and decided to take her in uner his wing. However, a monsterly vampire Alucard is haunting her dreams and thoughts. / I am not good with summaries and the girl is my OC. Ghost Hunt has also been tied up into it OCxTakuma, OCxAlucard
1. Chapter 1

It was late and my sister and I were on our way home. My sister had pleaded with me to wait for her until she was done with whatever it was that she was doing. So here we are, walking home in the dark and to be honest, I wasn't so fond of the natural darkness. Though, I feel completely fine when my room is dark, I guess I just feel safe in my house, then again, who doesn't?

We walked in silence, well more like I walked in silence considering that my sister was listening to music. I looked around cautiously, every now and again turning around to make sure no one was following us. I glanced at my sister, but she was too busy looking ahead of her. I sighed and looked up at the stars.

I jumped when a sudden blast of sirens was heard. My sister looked at me as if I would know what had happened, but I shrugged. The sirens grew louder as it came closer, before we knew it, a fire truck rushed past us, the sirens becoming unbearable for a few split moments. I froze as I watched it turn onto a street, our street. I fought back the panic that had begun to rise inside me.

I ran around the corner, leaving my sister behind as I rushed to our house. To my horror, our house was engulfed in flames. My eyes widened as I heard agonizing screams, my parents' screams, coming from inside the burning building.

My body moved on its own as I ran into the house without even so much as a thought of the danger. I called out my for my parents even though deep in my mind, I knew they had been burned to death. I walked a few more meters before I heard a loud rumble. I looked up and saw that the roof was about to cave in. With the shock of my parents' death, I was planning on just letting the roof kill me, but just as that thought came into my mind, an image invaded it. 'Ichiha…,' I thought to myself, 'I need to look after her…"

I heard a loud cracking noise as the roof caved in. I somehow managed to dodge the fatal blow, but not completely. A piece of burning wood pinned both of my legs to the ground, causing severe pain to shoot up my legs. It wasn't long until more debris fell on top of me.

"Help!" I screamed out as loudly as I could muster.

More debris fell, this time however, something metal struck the back of my head; if anyone was here, a loud crack would have been heard. I instantly fell unconscious upon impact.

I opened my eyes slowly, flinching at the brightness of the lights. 'What happened? Where am I?' I asked myself. I peered around the room, panic slowly rising up, causing my heart to beat more quickly.

"Calm down, you're in a hospital," someone said, the voice sounding calm. I turned my attention to a guy on the other side of the room. The stranger seemed rather annoyed by the expression he was showing. He has jet black hair and his skin was pale, which made the white robe he was wearing look really odd against his skin.

"A hospital... Why am I...," I mumbled as I tried to remember what had exactly happened, but to my dismay, nothing came to my mind. I heard the door creaked open as two more unfamiliar people came in. They stopped beside my bed.

"Ah, good. You're finally conscious," one of the strangers said with a gentle smile on his face. The other guy also had a smile of his own. "You're lucky to be alive," he said softly.

"Why? What happened?" I asked with a confused look, my voice matching my expression.

The two adults exchanged a look, as if they were talking to each other telepathically. "Don't worry about it for now. Just focus on getting better," said the second guy. He wore glasses and his hair was up in a pony tail. The other guy wore a white coat, who I presumed was the doctor.

"I am Kaien Cross. From today onwards I will be your guardian," he explained with a smile.

"But... Why? Why do I need a guardian when my parents are at home?" I asked. Both of their expressions turned sad.

"You really don't remember?" The doctor asked, bending down to my level. I became more confused.

The boy on the other side of the room cleared his throat before interrupting, "I would appreciate it if I can have some peace and quiet now."

"Fine, but I will be back later," the doctor said as he walked out of the door with a clipboard in his hand. "Once when you've recovered, then we will have a good talk," Kaien said with the smile plastered on his face. I blinked as a reply.

I laid back down only to hear the door opening yet again. This time a girl with short brown hair walked in. She went straight to the black haired boy's side.

"Naru! You're awake!" I heard the girl say with a cheerful tone.

"I'm aware of that, Mai," Naru said, annoyed that he doesn't get the quiet he wanted. Mai just smiled. More visitors of his came through the door. "Naru! I'm glad to see you awake!" One of them shouted.

I let out a heavy sigh before trying to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't say trhis on the first chapter but, its obvious that I don't claim Ghost Hunt, Vampire Knight, and Hellsing. Enjoy~**

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness, pure darkness. There was no hint of any light no matter where I looked. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Suddenly I felt hot breath on my ear.

"Wake up," A dark voice whispered into my ear. From what I could tell, the voice belonged to a male. His presence was strong. "Wake up," the voice calmly repeated. A man in a red cloak appeared, his eyes as red as blood. "You should wake up now, little girl." His eyes peered right at me from under his hat.

I was just about to ask the unknown man a question when I really did wake up. I sat up tensely, still feeling that man's eyes on me. I then felt hands rest on my shoulders, causing me to jump.

"Ah, sorry to startle you," Kaien said, "but you are now allowed to be discharged from the hospital, so I'm here to take you to my home." I stared up at him, my mind still set on the man that had appeared in my dream. "Is something wrong?" Kain asked gently. I shook my head, not wanting to discuss about my dream just yet.

Naru glanced at me from his side of the shared room. From the look he was giving me, I could tell that he knew I was lying and that something was up.

"I'll be back after a few minutes, so we will leave then," Kaien smiled as he left the room.

"What got you on edge?" Naru asked when the adult left the room. I glanced over at him. He looked me right in the eyes, showing he meant business. "Nothing," I answered, averting my gaze.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lie," he said, his eyes becoming rather cold.

"Well… Just a strange dream," I confessed as I carefully stood up from the hospital bed. Kaien came back into the room, saving me from being asked anymore questions. We left the hospital.

I stared out the window of the car we were in as we I thought about the dream once more. Something in my sub-consciousness tells me that the dream is more real than I believe it to be.

About an hour later I was standing in the Headmaster's office, being introduced to a few new people. "This is my beautiful daughter, Yuuki, and this man here is Zero Kiryu. They patrol the grounds at night to make sure everything stays peaceful here at Cross Academy," Headmaster Cross explained. "Yuuki, would you mind showing her around later?" He asked. The girl nodded her reply. "Thank you!" The Headmaster said cheerfully.

"And this man is Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class," Headmaster Cross continued, pointing towards a tall male who was wearing white uniform, the opposite of what Yuuki and Zero were wearing. "Everyone, this is Atrix, due to a terrible incident, I have decided to let her live with me."

I looked over at the Headmaster, blinking at him. "What do you mean by 'terrible incident'?" I asked. I could tell that he was hiding an important fact from me.

The atmosphere shifted to something uncomfortable. "Ah! Atrix, why don't I should around now? That way you can rest the whole day tomorrow," Yuuki suggested, trying to change the feeling in the room. She didn't give me a chance to reply; instead she grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me out of the Headmaster's office. Yuuki didn't let go until we were safely outside "Sorry about that," she apologized, bowing slightly.

"Its fine…," I said softly. I observed my surroundings, not liking how it was getting darker. Shivers went down my spine and my head was starting to gently throb, as if I should have recalled something.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked, her eyes showing worry.

Her question snapped me out of my thoughts. "Nothing," I answered, yawning a little.

"Hm… Let's get the tour out of the way so that I can take you to your dorm room for you can get settled in," She said as she started walking forward. I followed closely behind her.

Yuuki showed me where the school's library was, where classes were held, and a few other places. "The Sun Dorm and the Moon Dorm are separated so that they are hard to get to. Almost all the Day Class girls wait at the Moon Dorm gates so that they can see the Night Class going to class at twilight," she explained, pointing towards the Moon Dorm.

I nodded to show that I was listening to her. It was a few hours afterwards when she finally guided me to my room in the Sun Dorm. I locked the door behind me; wanting to make sure no one would or could come in without knocking. As I sat down on the bed, I looked around the room. There wasn't much anything. I sighed and laid down back onto the bed, my eyes focusing up at the ceiling as I thought of what the Headmaster could have meant when he said 'terrible incident'. "Perhaps there has been a mistake… Nothing bad has happened, right?" I though aloud.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was standing in darkness, just like the dream from the previous night. This time however, I stared directly into the man's crimson's eyes. Soon the man's whole body became visible. He smirked as a way of greeting. "You again?" He asked, taking a step closer toward me.I ignored his question and asked one in return, "Who are you?" I could hear a tremble in voice.

The man's smirk did not faulter as he replied, "You will know soon enough."

I tilted my head in a confused manner. The man then had unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me, his breath hot on my neck. His sudden nearness took me by surprise. As a result I tried to push him away, but unfortunately his strength was far greater than mine. "You should be careful, you never know who will take advantage of someone whenever they can," I heard him whisper softly into my ear before letting go.

Once when he disappeared, well faded away, I opened my eyes to sunlight pouring into the room. I pushed myself into a sitting position. The odd dream had left behind a pounding headache in its place. I got out of bed and walked over to the window. By how high the sun was in the sky, I guessed that it was around noon. "I suppose that sightseeing wouldn't be a bad idea…," I thought aloud. With that, I changed my clothes and left the room.

* * *

**Oh~ And if you have any suggestions that I can put in my story, like how I can continue it, I am always open to ideas :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will explain how the Hellsing Organization and SPR get involved with Cross Academy.**

* * *

Alucard decided to walk into his master's office. He was greeted by a glare from Integra, who was speak

ing on the phone. "Is that so? You believe they are vampires?" He heard her ask through the phone. The vampire sat down across from her. He was bored due to the lack of missions.

After fifteen minutes Integra said, "Alright, I'll send someone to check it out." She then hanged up the phone and took out a cigar to smoke. "Alucard, you have a mission," Integra stated as she leaned back in her chair. Alucard smirked and growled, "Finally."

Integra ignored his comment and went on to explain the details. "The location is Cross Academy. A few of the students there believe there are vampires on the grounds of the academy. They even added that the people only come out at night." Alucard listened.

"Cross Academy? A school? How unusual," he smirked, his eyes showing slight interest. "You leave in an hour. Be ready by then. Now leave," His master ordered. He did as he was commanded to do by disappearing through the wall.

The vampire entered his room that was located in the basement. He wasn't going to bring much, in fact he isn't going to bring anything along, and he didn't need to; as long as he has his guns. Now that he was ready he became bored quickly, so he closed his to take a brief nap to have time go by faster. As he napped, he saw the girl who had appeared when he last took a nap. Alucard was rather curious as to who she was and why she was appearing in his dreams.

He decided to speak up. "You again?" he asked as he looked down at her, as well as taking a step closer towards her. To his surprise, the girl didn't answer him, instead she asked a question of her own, "Who are you?"

Alucard's smirk showed that he wasn't going to tell her his name. Instead he decided to tease her by telling her, "You'll know soon enough." His teasing went further after the girl had tilted her head. The red eyed vampire pulled her closer to him; he lowered his head so that it wasn't that far from her neck. Alucard whispered into her ear before letting go. He sensed an hour has almost reached its limit, so he took that cue to wake himself up.

Alucard then got up from his chair and made his way to Integra's office, ready to be on his way. "Master, I believe I can depart now," the vampire said aloud.

His master's eyes shot him with a sternness glare. "I will say this once, if you spot any vampires, shoot them. However you cannot shoot any humans. Do you understand me?" She instructed loudly and harshly.

"Yes, Master," Alucard responded while he bowed down low, getting onto one knee and his hand covered his heart.

"I mean it, Alucard," Integra glared at him.

"I shall follow your orders, Master. You don't need to worry," he reassured her with a smirk.

"Then GO!" Integra commanded. "I may go there later on; that is if it is taking too long," she added as Alucard disappeared.

The vampire took a helicopter there to make his presence better known to the Said-To-Be vampires. He was hoping to have some long awaited fun, so he was anticipating a challenge ahead of him.

It took about three long hours before the helicopter landed on the outskirts of Cross Academy. A smirk appeared as he climbed out of the copter, "Let the hunt begin."

At the Shibuya Physic Research Center, Mai Taniyama was serving her boss a freshly brewed cup of tea. She was about to leave the kitchen when the phone ringed. The girl answered the phone with a cheerful voice, "Hello, this is SPR. Is there anything you need help with?"

"Yes… My friend and I would like to know if you can come and investigate Cross Academy," A girl replied, a small tremble could be detected as she spoke.

Mai took out a piece of paper as the girl continued to give details as to why they want an investigation. Her boss, Kazuya Shibuya, A.K.A. Naru, was listening on the conversation since Mai had put it on speaker, so technically even Lin heard it.

"We'll take the case… But, if there's no results within a day, then we will leave," Naru said, closing his eyes. He remembered back when he was hospitalized, the girl who was sharing the room with him was said to be attending that same private school. That would be the real reason he accepted the case.

Mai told the girls that they will be taking the case. The brunette also mentioned to have a room ready to be used as the group's base. Once when she hung up the phone, her bossed demanded for the tea that was never brought to him. After a new freshly brewed cup of tea was made, she handed the cup to Naru.

"Help pack the van; we'll leave early in the morning," Naru said he took a few sips of his tea. The girl sighed, but did as she was told.

About an hour later everything they needed was packed carefully inside the van. Once when they had finished, Naru sent Mai home. They were to meet early in the morning since they had a long drive up ahead of them.

Mai ate dinner early, showered, and then went to bed earlier than she usually does. However, she had a hard time falling asleep. It was around 11:30pm when sleep finally washed over her brain.

Six hours later she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. Mai turned it off before glancing at the time; 5:30am. The girl jumped out of her bed in a panic. "I'm going to be late!" She shouted repeatedly. Mai quickly changed her clothes before grabbing her suitcase and sprinted out the door, only taking a short second to lock it. It took thirty minutes to get there. Completely out of breath, she walked up to Naru.

"You're fifteen minutes late," he greeted her, his arms crossed. It was clear that he was not pleased. "Let's go. Get into the van, we leave now," Naru commanded as he opened the van door for her. When everyone was settled, Lin started the van and their sin hour long drive started.

* * *

**I am sorry that my chapters are short... But I cant help that. And Sorry that My updates for new chapters are slow, but school is about to start again. And I am working on chapter 4 right now, though ^^ **

**So Please enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the long wait. I am extremely busy. With school and other personal things. (u-u) But I haven't forgotten about this. I'm working on chapter 5 now, but It may take awhile to finish. **

**I do not own Ghost Hunt, Vampire Knight, or Hellsing.  
**

* * *

I walked out of the dorm, scanning my surroundings, checking to be sure no one would see me. As I continued to walk; I felt a breeze that was not there to begin with. With that, something told me it wasn't a natural breeze. My green-blue eyes lifted up to the sky.

I narrowed my eyes for a better look at what appears to be a speck in the shy. The speck continued to grow bigger as it drew closer to the academy. It was a helicopter. It landed somewhere on the outskirts of Cross Academy.

'Suspicious…,' I thought to myself before shaking my head to clear it. I went to the school building to look around. Even though Yuuki showed me around, I still wanted to look around on my own to get a better feeling of the school.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard someone, an adult, speaking in a matter-of-fact manner. A sudden thought occurred to me; 'Since when did my parents agree for me to attend Cross Academy? And why isn't my sister here?' I tried to remember any past conversations with my parents. The throbbing from the night before began again, which turned into a pulsing pain as I tried to remember.

I gave up when the pain became unbearable. "Why can't I remember?" I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

Later what twilight came around, I followed the girls to the Moon Dorm gates. It wasn't long at all when the iron gates swung opened. I had to try hard not to cover my ears from the screaming Day Class girls.

I spotted Kaname in front of the Night Class, leading the way to the school building. Zero became annoyed and shot all the Day Class girls a strong glare, which sent the girls back to the Sun Dorm.

Kaname stopped when someone stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

I froze, shocked when I saw a red cloak. Sure enough, it was the guy who had appeared in my dreams. My first reaction was to just stare at the man as he smirked at the president of the Night Class.

"So the call wasn't a prank, eh?" The male said, "There really are vampires here." He let out laughter as he added, "this might actually be fun!"

Kaname had his eyes narrowed. A male with blond hair took a step forward, as if to protect his friend. "Who are you?" Kaname questioned.

The man in the red cloak answered with, "My name is Alucard." Alucard kept his smirk plastered on his face, but didn't say anything more.

"What are you doing here?" Kaname questioned even further.

"To have some fun~" Alucard purred. He drew out two guns, aiming one at Kaname and the other at the blond male. "I'll start with you two."

The Night Class President commanded to his friend, "Ichijou, take everyone back to the dorm."

"Yes, Kaname," Takuma nodded, already pushing the Night Class back.

I, however, stayed where I was; my eyes focused on the guns' trigger. Just when I saw his fingers starting to push against the trigger; I shot forward, trying to prevent the shooting. Bad mistake.

The guns had been fired at the same moment I had gotten in front of Kaname. I felt a blast of pain in my left arm as well as my side. I fell to my knees, my right hand covering the shot wound on my arm.

Takuma must have smelled the blood, since he was already kneeling down beside me, asking me varies of questions all at once. I glanced up at Alucard as my vision became hazy. Surprise showed in his eyes.

"Stupid girl," he softly growled.

I felt the sensation of being picked up before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Fire danced all around me when I opened my eyes. My first thought was I was dreaming, yet it didn't feel like it was a dream. The fire was tugging at my brain, as if trying to pull something out that has been hidden away deeply.

I took a step away from the fire, as if that alone could stop the pain I feel in the back of my skull. A sudden image popped into my head. An image of my parents. Dead.

I jerked awake, the imaging vanishing, yet still in my thoughts. Violently shaking my head, I sat up and looked around. Takuma was asleep in a sitting position beside me. When I tried to turn my body, some areas on my body begun to dully throb. That was when I remembered being shot at.

My hand went to where the wound was on my side. I jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, relaxing when I realized it was Takuma, who had just waked up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"I've felt better," was my response.

To my surprise, Takuma pulled me into a tight hug. What I didn't know was that Takuma was healing the gunshot wounds. When he was done, he let go of me.

The Headmaster the came in and smiled when he saw me awake. "Good, you're awake."

I smiled warily back. By now, I was almost certain the Headmaster was hiding something from me.

Kaien must have sensed my suspicion because he shooed Takuma out of the room. "What's bothering you, Atrix?" He asked politely.

"Where are my parents?" I answered with a question.

"Your parents are fine," he answered with a reassuring voice. I wasn't going to buy it.

"Where are they?" I asked again.

"They are out of town…," Kaien replied gently.

"WHERE?" I pressed, my voice becoming louder.

This time the Headmaster didn't say anything; instead he gave me a sedative and left the room.

That made my suspicion rise to almost 100%. I struggled to stay awake, but lost the mental fight and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
